Scream it to the Nothingness
by Charlotte Grieves
Summary: Dean ponders showing Sam just how much he loves him. Two Shot! Wincest/No Lemons Both chapters based on Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood. Title based off of line from Home by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros
1. I've Never Loved One Like You

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF ITS CHRACTERS! TITLE BASED ON A LINE FROM HOME BY EDWARD SHARPE & THE MAGNETIC ZEROS. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEIR MUSIC OR LYRICS!

This two shot was based off of Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood. Enjoy!

I've Never Loved One Like You

I had never understood the pull to the smelly, fogged water. Or the too hot or too cold grains that would incessantly stick to your body for weeks afterward. The beach, I had always hated it. Yet, here I stand with my shoes held in my hand and my toes buried under a pile of whitish dust the color of the moon. The same moon that reflected down on all and changed everything. And I did my all for you, just like the moon. You wanted to come so I brought you. I tugged on the sleeves of my sweater nervously. It was cold so I inched my way closer to you. To see if you would get what I was doing, understand what I was saying without words, and reciprocate what I was feeling. And for those nearly immobilizing eight seconds that it took to walk over and grip your hands in mine, I prayed. I prayed righteously so, hoping that with my sincerity it would really billow up and reach His ready ears. When you gave me an encouraging smile, that it was okay, that you understood, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. And when you whispered my name, the way that you do, I realized that just like the moon, you do your all for me too.

I smiled up at you, different than our normal shades of contentment. And you knew that I knew. We both let out an amused chuckle because we both knew how each other felt in that moment. How we were still on the ground but felt like we were floating on air. As if Cass was conjuring our spirits up to him through the clouds and into Ash's _Roadhouse_ heaven. The feeling of our hearts stuck in our throats and nothing else around us. And when we both came down, you touched my neck. I gasped, it was a sign I knew to mean comfort. To check that the other was still here, that we were still together. Because nothing was more real than a pulse. And since you touched my neck I touched yours. Now you gasped. We both smiled because without any words we were able to finally communicate what we needed for all these years. Each other. Us. We were stronger together even though we were the other's weakness. There would be no lamenting tonight and for that, we were both grateful. To have one night free of grief. And without any words spoken between us the entire night, I held your hand in the hole of my sweater as we trudged through the powdery sand toward the Impala.


	2. I've Been Everywhere With You

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! TITLE BASED ON A LINE FROM HOME BY EDWARD SHARPE & THE MAGNETIC ZEROS. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEIR LYRICS OR MUSIC! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MUSE'S MUSIC OR LYRICS!

I was listening to Madness by Muse while writing this so it's inspired by that song as many of my one shots are. I know this is a repeat one shot from Holy Water Can't Help Us Now but originally it went with this two shot. I thought that it worked for both so this one just has a new title and is in first person instead of third.

I've Been Everywhere with You

"When you said those words to me I thought my world would fall apart." _I don't even really care about you. _I recalled that day so clearly, even though it happened months ago. You stared at me with the very same face and hair, but with such different eyes. They were empty and hollow. Your lack of soul made them so. And I still could not believe that you meant those words.

"Even after everything we had been through. The love we had, the beach, the fights with each other, physical or no. Each memory was important. A whole year passed and I finally get you back. But this is what you've become? And to me of all people? You're not really Sam, not anymore. But I'm going to bring him back no matter what, because I know this is real love and that we were meant for each other. Nothing and no one will keep us apart, ever." The door slammed shut and I jumped, swiveling around to see you staring at me.

"Checking yourself out in the mirror Dean?" You smirked at me. I frowned and lowered my gaze to the ground. The speech I had practiced so hard on for weeks flew out of my mind. Suddenly, I was too afraid to say anything to the man that I knew all my life. The man that was always constant yet became the man that had changed. I turned and laid down on my bed, facing the other direction while you laughed and headed for the shower. I didn't want soulless Sam to see the tears building in my eyes as you washed the scent of another meaningless girl away. Because I knew that you wouldn't care and it would only hurt worse when you would reject me for the millionth time just to see the look on my face.


End file.
